1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fluid filter, and more particularly, relates to a kind of fluid filter for screening micro-particles of diesel exhaust gas in practices.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is rather common to separate fluid into different phases for a variety of purposes. In order to successfully complete gas/solid separation, liquid/solid separation, and/or gas/liquid separation for fluid, leaf filters, bag filters, tube filters as well as pleat filters have been extensively employed in a range of applications respectively for filtering different type of fluids.
On the other hand, diesel engines applied in vehicles, industrial machineries, construction machineries, agriculture tools, and vessels unexceptionally discharge exhaust gas containing micro-size particles thus causing serious air pollution. However, there are no successful fluids filters have been introduced into the market for outstandingly filtering such microparticles. For example, the porcelain filters are not breathable, and are widely complained with significant fluid pressure drop, lower carrying capacity; the bag filters prepared by metal wool, the plead filters and the tube filters have are complained of the smaller size of serviceable area, bulky and inefficiency.